starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Nom Anor
Nom Anor was an ambitious male Yuuzhan Vong from the Intendant caste's Domain Anor who contributed greatly in shaping the events of the Yuuzhan Vong War, fought between his species and the inhabitants of the galaxy that the Yuuzhan Vong were invading. Born prior to the year 6 ABY, Anor was dispatched as an agent and saboteur to a galaxy other than the Yuuzhan Vong's own to prepare the way for an extra-galactic invasion. Working behind the scenes, Anor scouted out the battlefield ahead of schedule, gathering information, and destabilized the galaxy where he could by inciting conflicts that would make the Yuuzhan Vong's task easier when they went to war. He manipulated the Imperial Ruling Council and contributed to its downfall, and helped create numerous flashpoints of trouble over his years working in the galaxy. A few years before the war, Anor struck an alliance with Confederate Head Jard Dooku, who would become instrumental in expanding the Yuuzhan Vong's plans. In 25 ABY, Anor—ranked as an Executor by this time—sided with the Intendant caste's Praetorite Vong, and aided them in being the initial strike force of the invasion, though they would fail against the forces of the New Republic despite Anor's efforts; at the same time, his destabilization work culminated in starting a full-scale war between the planets of Osarian and Rhommamool. Anor, alongside Dooku and others, also helped found the Peace Brigade organization, a group who would go on to aid the Yuuzhan Vong in their conquest over the course of the war. Later changing allegiances slightly to aid the warrior caste as they took up the invasion, the Executor helped plan an assassination attempt against members of the New Jedi Order, with the help of other Yuuzhan Vong, though their plot fell apart in the Bilbringi system. Later that year, Anor went on to establish relations between the Grand Council of Nal Huta and the Yuuzhan Vong, and was instrumental in using the double-dealing kajidics to convince the New Republic that an imminent Yuuzhan Vong attack would occur at the world of Corellia, instead of at the actual target: the shipyards in the Fondor system. Anor participated in the attack that caught the New Republic unawares, though the glory of arranging such a grand victory for his people was swept from his grasp when much of both fleets were destroyed by a blast from the Centerpoint Station superweapon. Following the disaster at Fondor, Anor helped in successfully clearing the way for a Yuuzhan Vong invasion of the heavily polluted world of Duro, though his later efforts to sabotage the defensive systems in the Yag'Dhul system to prepare for an attack were compromised by Jedi involvement. In 27 ABY, the Executor was dispatched alongside Yoder Minch to prevent a Jedi strike team from eliminating the queen of the Jedi-hunting voxyn on the world of Myrkr, and to capture the Jedi Solo twins. The agent was only partly successful in his mission, detaining only Jacen Solo while the queen was slain, and Anor was further undermined in the eyes of his superiors after he inadvertently let Solo escape from Yuuzhan Vong custody with Minch. In seeking to provide a culminating victory for his people, Anor was tricked into following a trial of false information dropped by New Republic operatives, and led Warmaster Tsavong Lah into a massive defeat in the Treskov system, where the Warmaster perished against the forces arrayed there. Anor fled to the underworld of the New Republic capital Coruscant, now occupied by the Yuuzhan Vong and renamed Yuuzhan'tar, throwing his lot in with the Shamed Ones who believed in the ''Jeedai'' heresy to escape retribution for his failure. The disgraced agent eventually chose to lead the heretics as the prophet Yu'shaa in a bid to regain more power. Discovering evidence that the legendary living world of Zonama Sekot was in fact real, Anor briefly teamed up with Jedi Knights and rogue Yuuzhan Vong to find the planet, though he ultimately betrayed them and the world to win back the graces of Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane. However, although promoted to prefect, Anor soon became disillusioned with Jamaane's rule, and once again took up the role of the Prophet to lead the heretics against the Supreme Overlord as the Jedi and the New Republic attempted to retake Coruscant. In the end, Anor was captured by the Jedi, while the Yuuzhan Vong surrendered after the death of Jamaane. Realizing that the future held nothing but uncertainty for him, Anor chose to remain on a disintegrating starship as it fell apart over the reclaimed Coruscant. Biography Early life Nom Anor was born into the intendant caste's Domain Anor prior to 6 ABY, and as such was destined to live a life as a politician. He rose through the ranks of the caste, quickly being given the rank of Executor among the Yuuzhan Vong, and was given the job of being the first advance scout of the indendant caste's Praetorite Vong. At that time, the Yuuzhan Vong were preparing to invade a galaxy other then their own to establish a new home. That same day, Anor gouged out his left eye with a burning stick in a show of devotion. After doing so, Anor filled the socket with a plaeryin bol, a small organism that could spit poison when Anor willed it to. The rise of Nom Anor, and initial scouting In 6 ABY, Nom Anor was sent on a mission to scout out the galaxy and destabilize any governments that posed a threat to the swift invasion of the galaxy. During one of his first reconnaissance missions, Anor traveled to the world of Coruscant, the capital of the New Republic, where he observed the market area known as the Calocour Heights. In 11 ABY, Anor turned his sights on the Imperial Ruling Council, which led the remains of the Galactic Empire that year. He met with council member Xandel Carivus, whom he had follow a set of instructions that would see Carivus gain power in the Imperial Ruling Council. On the planet of Ord Cantrell, Anor assassinated the current Head of the Council Burr Nolyds by planting in the Human's chambers an explosive device, which was decorated with the designation of Kanos, a plan devised to place the blame on the former Guardsman. Like Anor planned, Carivus was appointed the Head of the Council following Nolyd's demise, and the Yuuzhan Vong agent met briefly with Carivus following the event after slipping through the high security around the man's rooms. Anor had Carivus, who was pleased at the turn of events, continue to follow the Yuuzhan Vong's instructions, before departing. However, Carivus's power began to be questioned by fellow member Feena D'Asta, and Carivus was furious that Anor's plan had not taken this into account when they next met. Anor refused to reveal his plans to the other, and instead sent him off with the knowledge that there would be another assassination. Anor was true to his word, and General Immodet was later found dead. In response to this, Carivus used the excuse to bring in his personal guards. However, as Immodet was one of Carivus's supporters, the man was confused when he met Anor again, who once again did not reveal any more of his plans to the Imperial. Over the next while, Carivus took matters into his own plans, ignoring Anor's plans, as he cemented his leadership of the Imperial Ruling Council with might. Anor confronted the man once about his lack of obedience, but did not interfere as Carivus made enemies with the D'Asta family and drew the attention of Kanos himself. Before Carivus was killed by Kanos during an attack on Ord Cantrell by Ex-Imperial Baron Ragez D'Asta's forces, Anor informed the self-proclaimed Emperor Carivus that his and his leaders' plans no longer included the Imperial. In manipulating Carivus, the agent helped prevent the Galactic Empire from ever regaining power. Anor also had dealings of an unknown nature with Grappa the Hut, and several other shadowy groups and organizations in order to further his goals.Handbook 2: Crimson Empire By around 14 ABY, Anor was stirring up unrest on the planet of Rhommamool, in the Osarian system, with the help of a group of agitators known as the Red Knights of Life. Although representatives from Rhommamool pleaded with the New Republic for help, they were turned down, as in their eyes Anor had committed no crimes. Anor later paid a group of individuals to raid a Class-3 toxic weapons dump on the world of Nyara and obtain a chunk of zinethium material, which had explosive capabilities. While on the planet Adumar stirring up anti–New Republic sentiments, Anor met up with an individual who gave him the zinethium. That zinethium found its way into the hands of the Restored Empire, an organization plotting the destruction of the New Republic and the Galactic Empire. They used it in an attempt to blow up the Imperial Palace on the New Republic controlled capital of Coruscant. However, due to the intervention of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, the plan failed.Star Wars: Empire Lost Anor also destabilized the Imperial Moffs, to make the invasion easier. Appearances *''Star Wars: Council of Blood'' *''Star Wars: Empire Lost'' *''Star Wars: Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Onslaught'' *''Star Wars: Ruin'' *''Star Wars: Hero's Trial'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Star Wars: Balance Point'' *''Star Wars: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star Wars: Star by Star'' *''Star Wars: Dark Journey'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Dream'' *''Star Wars: Traitor'' *''Star Wars: Destiny's Way'' *''Star Wars: Ylesia'' *''Star Wars: Remnant'' *''Star Wars: Refugee'' *''Star Wars: Reunion'' *''Star Wars: The Final Prophecy'' *''Star Wars: The Unifying Force'' Notes and references }} Category:Males Category:Yuuzhan Vong intendants Category:Spies Category:Planetary leaders Category:Yuuzhan Vong Category:Domain Anor